I Should've Known That I Loved You All This Time
by a-wind-of-freedom
Summary: Killer and Yuni have feelings for each other and aren't sure how to confine it in themselves to do it. When Yuni asks him to meet up, will the two be able to admit their love? And why does Killer love Yuni anyway? Has their past got a role in this?


**Princess: **Love this pairing! Killer (From the song Xepher done by Tatsh and was first introduced in DDR SuperNOVA. He is the silver haired guy with the grey and blue clothes on.) and Yuni together. Sigh...

Anyway... Moving on. KONAMI owns DDR, Xepher, Killer and Yuni, SuperNOVA, the SuperNOVA songs/bosses and everything else. Romantic/hurt-comfort one-shot of these two together. The first fanfic ever on these two and I feel that they should be honoured. Okay, maybe not honoured, but at least supported in one way or another. Okay, maybe it's just me...

Now, the italics tell the story and who is speaking in the beginning of the paragraphs. Took two days to write the whole of this up and it's seriously early in the morning. Started this on Sunday night finished on a Tuesday morning. Phew, I'm done here... Finished this and am happy that it's long and good.

Killer is supposed to be dark yes, but I thought of a story and reason of why Yuni was special to him. She saved his life and he wants to protect her and realises there more to being dark than he thought. It's how I think of the two and it's my story.

**NOTE: 08.09.10 - **I edited some mistakes and made it longer, so hopefully you readers will get more sense out of the story and that you will enjoy it some more.

Enjoy!

* * *

_~ Yuni ~_

Ever since the day that I met you, you had always been so different to me than with everyone. I dunno if it's just me or what, but I've noticed that when you hang around with me it's so... Touching, warming and so sweet to see you smiling and being so kind out of the blue.

I know you hate Zero. Once, Zero wasn't being very nice to me and told me that I am so exggerating, yet you stepped in at that moment and told him to back off for no reason! I was shocked of how you defended me and how you managed to make Zero quiet. Sure, he moaned in defeat and went off, but that's besides the point.

I guess the question is this: Why are you nice to _me_ and why do you always want to hang around with _me_? I wanna know so badly because this is all confusing me!

We met a few months ago when we had the battle of Fascination together and even then you told me you was evil. But I still couldn't make out why I was different. Damn it all, Killer. You wasn't making my life any easier than it was!

But then I had an idea to solve this problem out. I was going to confront him about all is random behaviour.

I rung up Killer one morning after waking up from going to a party at Alice's. I was at mine thought and was just relaxing in bed with my cute pink pjs on. I loved relaxing in my bed since it was so comfy and warming.

I heard some rings, and then some more and then more.

"Okay, maybe he's busy. I'll have to call back later."

I was about to give up hope for talking to him when just randomly...

"Yuni? What brings you to ring me at this time of the morning? Is there something up?"

Killer answers it in that tone. Yeah, that kind and sweet tone that he always uses on me. Hearing this tone always made me blush and made me think that he was extremely cute. I couldn't show this to him though, I couldn't! I was too shy and embrrassed to tell him, yet...

"Huh?" I replied. "Oh no, just wanted to speak with you. That's all."

"Okay. So, what did you wish to speak about?"

I took some moments to answer him. I wanted to make myself very clear to him about what was going on through my mind and how I wanted to sort this. Sure yeah, I was very good at confronting people and telling them how I felt, but with him it's... Argh! Why can't I just tell him how I felt?

"Well... How about we met up again?"

Oh Yuni, well done! You get a gold star for being mad and not thinking!

"Hmm, okay then. When, and where?"

"At the park again, in three hours, making that 12 o'clock. Sound good?"

Killer smiled but I didn't know he smiled since you can't see people over the phone unless you had video messaging.

"Alright, see you there."

We both said our byes and got off the phone. I sighed and clapped my hands over my face in embarrassment of how I just did that! It was all done quickly, yet I didn't think hard enough about what we could do!

"Damn it! Why don't I think when I'm around him?"

See? That guy... I'm sure he put me under a spell or something! It's like right now, all I think about is him and I only wanna hang out with him. He seemed so dazzling, yet always spoiling me- Wait just a sec here. I felt my heart racing when I would think of his face...

My cheeks blushed... My face all flushed...

**Boom boom. **

Oh, my, god. No. Can it be? I'm...

**Boom boom.**

I'm in love... I'M IN LOVE WITH KILLER! That's why I'm feeling this way, it's because I love him and I want to be with him. Oh, damn it Yuni. How am I gonna tell him this now? And the worst of all... What if he rejects me? Or never wants to talk to me again?

So, for that, I had to realise something and make a tough decision for myself and for him. It was time to face the music. After all, if he didn't want to be with me then I knew that we wasn't meant to be.

"...I'm gonna confess to him. I love him and he needs to know that I aodre his sweet, charming and dark personality. No more running or hiding now. Today is the day where my love for him will be known and whether we were destined to be together!"

So, I shot out of bed, grabbed some classy clothes and tried them on. I then looked in the mirror and wondered how I looked. Sigh. No, won't do! So I try on a dress, nope... Not the blue one. I had to get my best clothes out so that I meant serious business. Today was important and I wanted to know what the hell was going on!

* * *

_~ Killer ~_

I fix my clothes up, spiky up my hair with some gel and check myself out in the mirror. I had to look my best for her since I had something for that crazy, yet that soft and caring dancer that was always sneaking out to have fun. As a man, I felt that the girl was always going to need a man who was going to understand her the most. After all, I couldn't stop taking my eyes off her since we first met at the great battle of Fascination...

_Yuni was running towards the final door of the whole entire dugeon of the bosses. She had battled her way through the bosses by herself and now had only one more person to beat - Fascination. He was a rruthless person, always mean and wanted nothing than to be known for his evil ways like always trying to take out the good dancers. Yuni was alone and had worked alone to her suprised but she was impressed of how far she actually got._

_Trim... Chaos... Healing-D-Vision... And now Fascination. She was going to have the toughest challenge ahead of her right now._

_But, she wasn't alone - there was someone else who wanted to take him out for being so cocky and messing him up. __His name was Killer and he was part of the team "Xepher", that was formed by him, Rursus, and another three people. He leaded the team but he was always the strongest one out of the whole team._

_He too, had made it to the last door and soon got into the great chamber of the Fascination, along with someone else who had appeared right on the other side of the chamber. Yuni and Killer had no idea that they were together on this mission and that they were going to meet very soon._

_"Oh dear," Yuni spoke herself as she was trying to get to the high stage on the chamber. There was lots of stairs and traps. "That's not good..."_

_Killer was also climbing the stairs on his end and soon had made it to the top where the two stairs met for the corridor of the door that led into the room of the great boss, Fascination. _

_"Today I'll kill that guy for what he did. I'll make sure of it."_

_Killer saw this girl walking up the stairs from the bottom when he had heard someone groaning and moaning lightly and looked down at the stairs to see her. She was doing seemingly well so far and she was pushing on very hard. Killer liked to see someone push themselves to the limit, specially when it was a girl he was more amazed. But then as if he was out of the mind and had no idea what was happening around him..._

_"Ahhhhh!"_

_Killer gasped when he heard the female scream and immediately rushed over to her rescue. She had lost her footing and Killer rushed down the stairs to catch her by grabbing her hand and pulling her back up to save her. He succeeded by saving her and their eyes met for the first time ever of their lives. Both of them blushed and chuckled at the same time. Killer never had blushed, nor chuckled like that at anyone he met for the first time. Heck, hold on!_

_He cleared his throat and frowned whilst looking away. But Yuni, just giggled and looked at him._

_"Uh, thanks, for saving me back there sir."_

_"No problem, miss." was all that he said, still having his blush on his cheeks._

_"Ah-hem. So why are you here then, miss?"_

_Yuni had explained that she was there because she needed to stop Fascination in his tracks from causing anymore trouble. Killer understood that she was there to stop him._

_"Ah, same as me then."_

_Her eyes beamed in shock when she learnt of this and gasped lightly._

_"Really? Then, I need to know who you are."_

_"Why?"_

_"Sigh, fine. I'LL say my name. It's Yuni. Okay?"_

_"Yuni, huh?" he repeated her name, but still wasn't going to allow such a girl like herself to get in the way of his goals. After all, he was a loner and he wasn't going to stop for no one!_

_Yuni didn't like his attitude that she was seeing - he was just like Zero! And even then she wasn't getting on with Zero._

_But eventually after seeing her cold, but innocent frown on her face he sighed in defeat and said his name just to get her to stop frowning at him._

_"...Killer. Now stop looking at me like that woman!"_

_The girl giggled. "Nice name!"_

_"Uggh..."_

_Killer had an idea when he thought that their goals were tied up together really. He hated teaming up with other people than his own team, but something about her was different and he could surely use the help from someone else right now. He couldn't risk going on his own right now and he knew that he needed help really._

_"Let's team up. Let's get that cocky man and show him who's boss."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Ya heard, together we can get him. What do ya say?"_

_Yuni smiled and nodded when she liked the idea that she had been talked through and thought that was a good idea to do._

_"Okay. Let's do it."_

Hmm. Her gorgeous icy blue eyes were amazing. They were like the sea, and they were like the clear blue sky. Her skin was soft and pale, like Snow White's and she was determined to bring down Fascination with me. I then thought that she was absolutely the Wonder Woman. She was very powerful in her own rights and she seemed like as if she could help out an army. A woman like that deserves credit, well to me anyway.

And today, I thought to myself - I'm going to confess my love to her. Miss Yuni Berth... My only love. The only person I can be nice to and the only one who is understanding. Why, you ask? There is a reason to why I have my cold attitude to others and not her. You see, if I explained to you why, then you'd understand. I'll explain that to you another time though. I gotta go out and fix myself. I wanna look so good for her, so shoo! I need to fix myself.

* * *

_~ Yuni ~_

It came 12 o'clock. I was sat on the bench at the centre of the park waiting for Killer to come and see me. I was wearing a baby pink long dress that went down to my knees and was wearing hot pink high heels to match the outfit with my hair in my curly pigtails. I was very tense and nervous about confessing to him, but that's all I wanted to do right now was to love him and make him mine. I didn't care about anything else at the moment except from him. Those words though that he said to me once in that room of Fascination...

_Fascination had been now fighting with the two people since they had not long broke into the Fascination MAXX Chamber._

_Yuni was dodging the attacks made from the MaxX son and was currently trying to get them. Yuni was showing no mercy and was happily teasing him._

_When she stopped and stood next to the male, he was jaw hanged and was staring at her in utter shock. How'd she do that!_

_"Yuni," he stumbled on what to say since he was so amazed. __"Tell me, are you dancer or somethin'? You have a good way of dodged those attacks of Fascination as if they were not hard, and I had never seen a girl dodge so quickly and delicately like that before!"_

_Yuni blushed with a soft smile with her head turning back to him in reply. She had never been complimented like that before and giggled from the fact that this compiment felt so good right now._

_"Hehehe... Thank you. I am indeed, yes. I am an actress and a dancer."_

_"Wow. That's amazing. You busy around the clock then, huh?"_

_Yuni nodded. "Yep. I am indeed. I have two lives really."_

_"Hmm... Oh god, watch out, here he comes again!"_

I had never had a compliment like that before. It was very touching that my dancing skills were praised, whether it was secretly or in public. But from a guy who seemed so kind and who I never met before was even more outstanding.

I was looking around the park with my sight for him but couldn't see him anywhere at the time. Sighing in nervousness, I started to play with my fingers to help me relax. It wasn't working, though I was trying hard not be so tensed up in my mind about this. I didn't understand this, not a word or a feeling of it. Why was I in love with him? Sure, Gus, Rage or even Akira, but out of all people to be in love with...

A dark guy called Killer, who had the past of pain and misery. I had to go and fall in love with someone who had nothing but agony and darkness didn't I? That's like, me falling in love with Hades and hitting it off with him!

Time passed and he _STILL_ hasn't come? Had I been showed up for the first time?

I kept on checking my watch on my right wrist and was carefully watching the time. I was growing annoyed and not to mention sad from this.

"Okay, I'm going now. I'll just text him it's off."

On my way of leaving and getting up to go, I heard someone calling my name.

"Yuni, Yuni! Where are you going?"

Killer had came just in time. Smiling, I turned to him and shook my head. At least he came, that was good enough for me.

"No where," I replied. "Was just looking for you though. Where was you?"

He sighed and scratched his head in shame. "Sorry. Was busy getting ready and trying to look nice."

"Hehe, no problem."

Then, he came close to me and gave me those serious, grey eyes as we took our seats back on the bench.

**Boom boom.**

Oh no, my heart's racing again! Stay focused and calm down, damn it!

"So, what did you want to speak to me about?"

**Boom boom.**

Argh, get a grip girl. I can do this... I took in a deep breath and then took his hands into mine. My legs and body started to tremble with nervousness whilst trying to keep my eye contact up at him. Killer blinked and noticed this sight.

"I... I wanted to speak with you about something... Important. Is that alright?"

He blinked once more and slowly tilted his head at me.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well, I... I think... You..."

"...?"

Silence then filled the air. My cheeks turned blood red. My eyes were widening and my body tensed even more than before. Great, what he must think of now! Killer's cheeks then flushed red at my reaction and could see that I was getting hot.

"Uh, Yuni? Perhaps I had said something wrong to you? Do you want a drink?"

I shook my head. Not one word was spoken for a few moments. It felt like real tension between us and this was making us more nervous. Killer shifted closer to me and wrapped an arm around me before lifting my head up and looked into my eyes.

"Yuni, what is it? What is making you-"

_Kiss!_

...Oh god. Now I had done it. My lips were locked onto his as I had pulled him close to my face and just planted a loving kiss on his, soft, warm lips. Then we pulled away and then things were different. His eyes were wide with shock and looked at me as if I had commited a crime. Oh my...

His tone was loud and full of anger. He growled lowly at me as if I had done a very bad thing to him.

"What the hell are you doing! What was that for!"

I felt my eyes watering from this reaction and could feel my nerves tensing up again. My legs shook more and I become unstable. He was cross with me and little did I thought about it. I was sure that he would never like me again after what I had just done there!

"I-I... I'm so sorry! I never met to have down that!"

I dashed off towards the exit of the park with tears now streaming down my face. Sobbing loudly to myself, my sights were blinded from the tears that were falling down my cheeks but I could hear Killer calling after me but I didn't stop to talk more to him.

I kept running down the exit and into the town where I was going to hide until I lost him and the I was going home to drown my sorrows.

Killer growled in desperation to find me and used his hands to call out for me. Why he wanted to find me, was a mystery.

"Yuni, Yuni! Get back here now!"

* * *

_~ Killer ~_

Why did she run off like that? But why did she kiss me out of the blue? Had she loved me secretly too? Sigh, I wished now that I didn't push her away and that she would come back to talk to me and sort this out. I realised what I had done and I realised what I should've done to make things better. Too late now though, the damage was done. But I didn't know that she was going to do that to me, so I didn't know how to react!

"Yuni! Come out, please..." I call out with a broken tone in my voice. I then felt something wet on my arm - a small drop of water, it was starting to rain. Great, of all the times to rain it had to be now!

I knew that I couldn't leave her out on her own in the rain like this and right now she needed someone. So, I ran off to the centre of the town and looked at the map to see where she could've gone, but I wasn't sure where. So I asked for help from some of the people who were passing by. No one had seen her and this was making me more worried.

The rain grew heavier and everyone had started to pull up umbrellas or hoodies to keep dry. I pulled up my hoodie to keep my silver hair dry as I was calling out for her and asking people if they had seen her. No one had still seen sighting of her and I was beginning to wonder why I snapped. It was only then until I realised...

**I had loved her.**

Admitting defeat after a while of looking for her, it had rained badly and I was hiding in the town church. There I sighed and had my head in my hands, praying that she was safe and that I hoped that I didn't hurt her too much.

If this was anyone else, I wouldn't have cared at all. Only for my team though, that was it. But Yuni was different, and always had been different. It wasn't just the first sight thing. No, she had done something for me... I was eternally grateful for this. And now that I realised WHY I snapped, because I didn't WANT her to love me! She deserved someone more happier, and not as dark as me. That's why I wanted her to not kiss me like that. I love her, but...

_Fascination was winning against the two fighters and had been getting them down to the ground and managing to tackle them. Killer had a cut on his right arm and Yuni was suffering from a wound on her left leg. Fascination about to try and stab Killer in the chest. He stood over Killer and laughed loudly in his face with his MaxX sword. This seemed like the end or Killer._

_"So, what do you have to say now, Killer?"_

_"Go ahead, kill me then. At least I'll die in honour!"_

_"Fool! As you wish!"_

_And with that, he had drove the sword towards his chest. Killer's eyes shut closed quickly and hard, thinking that this was the end._

_'Well, at least I did my best...'_

_But then, something ripped the air. A female's voice that weakened and became pained so suddenly that came from out of nowhere..._

_**"Ah-Ahhh..."**_

_His eyes opened to see that he wasn't in pain and was unharmed. He thanked God for this, but then the image in front of him tightened his chest and his lucky smile soon faded into a line of shock..._

_"**YUNI!**"_

_Alas, Yuni took the stab and tried to save his life. Fascination was shocked as he pulled his now bloody sword away from her chest. Her top was now blood red with the blood falling down from where she hand been stabbed. Killer's eyes, for the first time in his life, became watery and softened. Yuni lost her balance and fell but Killer caught her and started to panic for her life. Was Yuni about to die? No, no she couldn't! Not in his arms like this!_

_"No, why did you do it! Why didn't you save yourself! Now look at you!"_

I remembered all this and continued the memory in my head. I could remember the pain that I saw in her face and I could remember everything...

_"What the hell... She... She saved his life!" cried Fascination before dropping the sword. He felt something strange with that. Why did anyone want to protect each other, he thought. But then as if nothing happened, he just laughed and thought that this was petty and stupid._

_"Hahaha, what a stupid fool. She wanted to die early!"_

_Killer ingored the laughs and kept his seemingly-dying partner close. She was getting weak and her eyes were half open._

_"Yuni, come on. Hang in there!"_

_"Ki... ller... P-please... Defeat... Fas..."_

And for the first time in my life, I had cried when she seemed dead at that moment. I can remember turning on him and becoming like a beast.

_"Yuni!"_

_Her eyes closed with a weak smile with her head turning to the side slowly. _

_"**YUNI! NO!**"_

_Killer become uncontrollable when he saw this image of her. His grey eyes became dark, lowering her to the floor for her to rest. He told her to hold on and to try and keep herself alive, though she was struggling to breathe. Then, grabbing his sword handle from his belt, he swiped his sword out from it's home and screamed in berserk at Fascination. _

_"I'll kill you for this! You'll pay for stabbing her!"_

_Fascination couldn't grab his sword from the floor in time and got stabbed himself when Killer got the chance to strike. His mouth hung open and felt the blood coming out from him and all Killer did was growl with tears falling and screaming in berserk at the now dying boss before him._

_"YOU MONSTER! IF SHE DIES BECAUSE OF YOU, I HOPE YOU HAVE A HELL OF A TIME IN HELL!"_

_He soon killed Fascination by his own hands. Killer panted heavily and rushed over to Yuni to get her to a to a hospital. She was weak and dying and he knew that he had to do something to help her. Time was against him... When he got there, he immediately asked for help and for some assistance to help her._

_They rushed her to the emergency room and he had to stay out of the room. There, he waited for hours and hours to see her..._

_But after hours of waiting, she was able to be seen and was being recovered. The doctors and nurses were amazed by the bravery and courage he had for trying to save her. They even said that if it weren't for hm she'd have died by now._

_Killer remembered the smile on her face when she woke and held her hand gently._

Remembering how she saved my life was amazing. It was like as if she had wanted me to live. And for that, she was the only one who had done that for me. That's why I cannot be nasty or mean to her. She saved my life and I was going to repay her someday!

It seemed forever. She was still no where to be seen, but then, except...

* * *

_~ Yuni ~_

"Killer? Why are you in here?"

I spoke softly when I noticed that he was looking up at the beautiful picture of the Lord that was on the glass window. His head snapped to my direction and noticed that I was there. He stood up and rushed over to me.

"Yuni! Are you-"

He noticed that my eyes and cheeks were red. I knew from his expression that he felt tight and bad. He sighed in guilt and pulled me into him.

"Yuni," he rubbed my back softly whilst he spoke to me. "I'm sorry for that I said. I didn't mean to snap at you. I never meant to hurt you like that. I didn't think straight when you kissed me..."

I looked up at him and caught sight of that loving face once more. I smiled softly and rested my head into his manly chest. He felt warm and so comforting, I never wanted to pull away from him.

"Killer, why are you always nice to me?" the question of my mind came out randomly. I had to find out today what was going on what was happening. He closed his eyes and rested his head on mine and pulled me closer into him. Was he... Protecting me? If so, from what?

"Wanna know _why_, Yuni? Alright, let me enlighten you shall I? You remember when you saved me when Fascination was about to stab me?"

At first I was going to question his line, but then it all fitted into place. The texts, calls, meeting ups...

"...Oh my g- that's why? Because I protected you...?"

He nodded firmly to my reply. "Yes. That's why. You saved my life and no one had ever done that for me. I love you... Alright, yes I love you. All these meeting ups and the calls and messages... And then all of the blushes and the protecting was because of-"

**KISS! **

His eyes widened fully when once again I just kissed him out of the blue. This time, he didn't resist me, he carried ON kissing me and I knew that he liked me kissing him! I smiled while there we were, in the town church, kissing each other lovingly out of the blue. I didn't think that from the day we met, we'd be ending up together like this. We pulled away and looked into each others eyes.

"I love you," whispered Killer to me suddenly with confidence and love in his tone. I giggled and our foreheads pressed together at this point.

"I love you. I want to protect you now. I want to make sure that you are happy and that you get the best in life. I won't let anyone hurt you again, not when I'm around."

His hand pressed gently on the wound that Fas left me on my chest. I rested my hand on his hand and closed my eyes. It was a little painful sometimes but it was alright, it was a lot better than it was and it was healing alright now.

"And Killer, I love you too my handsome, protective and dominate man." And with that, we both started to kiss each other once more, and before we knew it the sun was out and we were smiling warmly at each other.

* * *

_~ Killer ~_

About, two weeks later we were going out by then and everyone had knew about it. Her wound was almost fully healed and we were almost rid of the nightmare. Well, I'll be rid of it when her wound is healed fully.

We was at the main DDR event of the year - the Summer Dancing Revolution - and we were invited to go. People didn't like me but I didn't care. I had my love and she had me, so I was happy either way.

Just before the clock was going to turn to midnight at the next day was about to start, we were sat by the huge balcony, of all the dancers and me. I was sitting down at a table with Yuni as we were smiling and not taking eyes off each other. Everyone watched us and wondered what Yuni saw in me. I often told them to grow up and back off.

The fireworks were about to start but I wanted to share my moments with Yuni. She smiled at me and I smiled at her. Then, I took her hands into mine and I grinned happily at her.

"Yuni, you know I love you right?"

She nodded with a loving smile in return. "Yes, I do my dear Killer, and I love you too. Why?"

And just as the clock hit midnight, the fireworks were released into the sky and made such amazing scenes. Everyone stood up and cheered at the fireworks but me and Yuni? We just kissed the night away and held each other close.

"That's why."

This was to embark the beginning of our lives together and no one was going to stop us, nor our love for each other. We soon pulled away with the fire works still going off and creating more beautiful scenes.

"I promise to always protect you and to never hurt you again."

"And I promise to be there for you and aid you when you need me."

And from then on, we vowed to never leave each other and to always protect each other, no matter what.


End file.
